Elenna nóre
by aLifeLessOrdinary
Summary: One shoot aus der Zeit als Sauron zum ersten Mal seine Macht auf Mittelerde legte. Miriël wir von Númenor nach Mittelerde verschleppt. Súrion ist fest entschlossen sie zurück zu holen.


**Elenna-nóre**

**Autoren: **Esteleth und Nieninqe

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Einführung: **

Diese Geschichte entstand aufgrund eines Rollenspiels. Míriël, die Tochter des Fürsten von Andúnie wurde von Schwarz-Númenorern entführt und nach Mittelerde verschleppt. Sie und Súrion kennen sich aus Kindertagen, da ihre Väter eine geschäftliche Beziehung zueinander hatten.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kleines elbisches Lexikon:**

Elenna-nóre - Sternwärts-Land (Númenor (untergegangene Insel)

Andúnie - Stadt in Númenor

Ambarenya - (Q) Mittelerde

ontaro - Vater

Osse - der Wächter der Meere

Yôzâyan - Land des Geschenkes (Númenor)

onya - mein Sohn

onóro - Bruder

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Súrions POV.

Draußen dämmerte es, sodass der sonst so helle, steinerne Gang in Schatten gehüllt war. Mit schweren, widerhallenden Schritten näherte sich Súrion dem Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters. Lange hatte er diesen Augenblick hinausgezögert, doch nun musste er seinen Vater mit seinem Vorhaben konfrontieren. Er konnte es nicht länger hinauszögern, das Schiff würde bald abfahren.

Súrion schien es, als läge eine enge Schnalle um seine Brust, die sich mit jedem Schritt weiter zuzog. Konnte er sich die Reaktion seines Vaters nicht schon denken?

Leise lachte er auf und trat vor die schwere Holztüre, die ihn von seinem Vater trennte. Ein letztes tiefes Luftholen und er klopfte an.

„Herein!", brummte sein Vater, der tief in seiner Arbeit versunken war.

Súrion tat wie ihm geheißen und betrat den großen, hellen Raum. Durch ein weites, offenes Fenster sah er aufs Meer, welches durch die untergehende Sonne kupfern schimmerte. Sein Vater saß an einem dunklen Tisch, der schwer mit Pergamenten und Stoffen beladen war und blickte seinen Sohn unverwandt an.

„Súrion, mein Sohn, welches Anliegen führt dich zu mir? Solltest du nicht im Stall sein um ein letztes Mal nach den Pferden zu sehen, bevor wir morgen nach Andúnie aufbrechen?"

„Ich habe nach den Pferden gesehen, Vater, doch werde ich dich morgen nicht begleiten", antwortete der Sohn entschlossen.  
Tiryondo hob die leicht ergrauten Augenbrauen, (er stammte nicht -im Gegensatz zu seiner Frau- aus der Linie des Königs) und musterte seinen Sohn.

„Bitte sag mir nicht, dass deine Lehre bei Pallando dich daran hindert im Familiengeschäft mitzuarbeiten, dessen Oberhaupt du eines Tages sein wirst. Du weißt, ich war gegen diese Vergeudung deiner Talente, und ich dulde es nicht, wenn du ihretwegen deine Zukunft leiden lässt!" mahnte er ihn.

„Nein, es ist nicht meine Liebe zum Meer, die mich davon abhält deinem Wunsche Folge zu leisten. Vielmehr bedrückt mich die ewige Weite des Meeres in letzter Zeit", gestand Súrion seinem Vater, der ihn aber offensichtlich missverstand.

„Ich kann nicht leugnen, das diese Worte mich erfreuen. Die Liebe des Meeres, welche deine Mutter in dein Herz pflanzte scheint zu erlischen, so mag es besser für dich sein, trauere nicht!", belehrte der Kaufmann übermütig.  
Diese Worte erzürnten Súrion: „ Vielleicht habe ich die Sehnsucht nach dem Meer von meiner Mutter geerbt doch so klingt es aus deinem Munde wie ein Verbrechen, Vater!"

„Wie sehr ich deine Mutter auch ehre und liebe, sie ist die Tochter von großen Seefahrern, doch ist sie auch eine Frau und niemals könnte sie zur See fahren genauso wenig wie-„ hier jedoch ergriff Súrion das Wort: „Bei allem Respekt Vater, niemals könntest du mich daran hindern meinen Träumen zu folgen! Wenn ich die Welt bereisen möchte, so ist es mein Wunsch und in meiner Macht obliegt es ihn zu erfüllen! Doch dies war nicht der eigentliche Grund meines Erscheinens!"

„So nenne ihn mir!", grummelte Tiryondo verärgert.

„Ich kann dich nicht nach Andúnie zu Herrn Valandil begleiten, da ich mit dem nächsten Schiff nach Mittelerde reisen werde, um dort nach Herrn Valandils Tochter, Lomelen, zu suchen!", kündigte der junge Mann an.  
„Mein Sohn reist keinem einfachen Weib nach Ambarenya hinterher, auch wenn es die Tochter des Fürsten von Andúnie ist, selbst wenn sie die Thronerbin wäre!"

„Ontaro, es liegt nicht in deiner Macht mich daran zu hindern!"

Cùranilles POV:

Cùranille ging den Gang entlang. Plötzlich hörte sie laute Stimmen aus dem Arbeitszimmer ihres Vaters. Erstaunt blieb sie stehen. Sie lauschte. Die Stimmen waren durch die schwere Holztüre nicht klar zu erkennen. Leise lehnte sie sich zu Tür hin und drückte ihr Ohr daran.

„Und wie es dies tut! Du bist nicht einmals volljährig! Ich bin dein Vater und du tust, was ich dir sage, bis du dein 25. Lebensjahr erreichen magst!", hörte sie ihren Vater schreien. „Lange habe ich diesen Tag verflucht, von dem ich wusste, er würde sich irgendwann ereignen! Nun wohnen zwei Seelen in deinem Herzen, die Liebe des Meeres und die Liebe einer Frau, doch wo ist Platz für deine Familie? Du hast Pflichten zu erfüllen, Pflichten, denen du dich nicht so leichtfertig abwenden kannst!"

Cùranille hörte wie eine Hand auf etwas schweres traf. Sie zuckte zusammen.

„Niemals hätte ich mir dies ausgesucht! Willst du nicht, dass ich glücklich bin, ontaro?", hörte sie die zitternde Stimme ihres Bruders antworten.

Ein Pause, dann hörte sie wieder die Stimme ihres Vaters, die einen zunehmend gehässigen Unterton hatte.

„Glücklich wirst du sein, aber niemals auf dem Rücken eines großen Schiffes, welches wie eine Nussschale auf dem freien Meer gondelt, willkürlich dem Zorn Osses ausgesetzt!"

„Osses Zorn ist gebändigt durch die Herrin Uinen! Unsere Schiffe brauchen sich nicht zu fürchten. Im Moment mögen es wohl nur die Valar wissen, aber vielleicht werde auch ich irgendwann durch die Liebe einer Frau gebändigt, Vater", warf Súrion ein.

„So suche dir eine! Es gibt hier auf Yôzâyan genügend!", schrie ihr Vater abermals. Sie hörte das ein Stuhl ruckartig nach hinten geschoben wurde.

„Aber diese Frau werde ich hier nicht finden können!", antwortete Súrion bestimmt.

Cùranille hört Schritte. Vor Schreck wich sie sofort von der Tür zurück, doch für die nächsten Sätze brauchte sie nicht zu lauschen, denn ihr Vater schrie laut genug:

„Sei gewarnt, Súrion, onya, ich werde es nicht zulassen, das du diese Gefilde verlässt und dich zu den wilden Menschen nach Mittelerde aufmachst!"

Die Tür öffnete sich und ihr Súrion trat heraus. Während ihr Vater ihm noch weiter hinterher rief, ließ er die Tür ins Schloss fallen und lehnte sich gegen sie. Er bemerkte Cùranille nicht, die mit angehaltenem Atem einige Meter von ihm entfernt im Schatten stand.

Cùranille starrte ihren Bruder an. Er rührte sich nicht. Sie sah wie seine Augen nur starrt nach vorne blickten. Cùranille zögerte einen Schritt nach vorne zu gehen. Die Angst ihr Bruder könnte außer sich geraten war einfach viel zu groß.

Ihr Bruder richtete sich auf und trat einige schritte von der Tür weg. Súrion machte sich auf den Gang in Cùranilles entgegengesetzte Richtung entlang.

Laut hallten seine langsamen Schritte in der Stille des Gangs wieder.

Cùranille sah wie gebannt ihrem Bruder nach. Sein Gang wirkte starr, aber entschlossen. Sie wünschte sich zu wissen was er gerade dachte. Vielleicht dachte er daran auf eigene Faust nach Mittelerde zu reisen oder...

Ein plötzliches lautes Keuchen riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Ein kurzer Entsetzensschrei entfuhr Cùranille, als sie sah wie ihr Bruder langsam in die Knie ging.

Sie eilte zu ihm und kniete neben ihm nieder.

„Onóro! Onóro! Was ist mit dir?!"

Ihr Bruder konnte ihr keine Antwort geben. Er keuchte und hielt sich die schmerzende Brust.

„Súrion! Sag etwas! Bitte!"

Verzweiflung packte sie. Mit zittrigen Händen fing sie den nun schon fast leblos wirkenden Oberkörper ihres Bruders auf der nach hinten zu kippen drohte.

Súrions Gesicht wirkte schmerzverzerrt.

„Onóro, bitte halte durch! Ich werde Hilfe holen!"

„Cùranille..." Súrion griff nach ihrem Handgelenk. Sie sah ihn an. Sein Gesicht war nun kreidebleich. „Ich...ich...", keuchte er. Schweiß rang seine Stirn hinunter. „Du...musst..." Er musste erneut husten. Und diesmal war es Blut das aus seinem Mund kam.

Cùranilles Augen weiteten sich vor entsetzen.

„Bruder!....Súrion!"

Seine Augen fielen zu und die Hand mit der er ihr Handgelenk umklammerte erschlaffte.

„Súrion!!!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bitte reviewen! Und wenn ihr wollt gibt es vielleicht noch eine Fortsetzung.


End file.
